The Next Step
The Next Step 'is the seventh case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Arrived in Parkwood University, Chief Woods told Leo and the player that he arranged a meeting for them with the college Dean to talk about their discoveries about the brainwashing technique in Little Street. At the school campus, the duo decided to have a look around while they wait for the Dean, but came across something they didn't expect. On a bench, in plain sight of the campus, they found the collapsed body of a student. Shortly after they secured the crime scene, Dean Spencer Symonds rushed to the detectives and asked him what happened. Spencer was able to identify the victim as chemistry student Justin Shepherd who after the autopsy was revealed to be killed by a dose of cyanide he ingested around 5 hours prior to his death. After that, the duo added janitor Larry Chapson and chemistry student and the victim's friend Franklin Summerfield to their suspect list. Later, Leo and the player decided to look inside the victim's dorm for more clues. There, they found the victim's phone which helped them discover that the victim had recently broken up with his girlfriend Antonia Pierson, who was glad to know that Justin is dead after what he did to her. Then, the duo discovered that Franklin wrote a threat to the victim after he discovered that he was dating his little sister, high schooler Jeniffer Summerfield. After that, Dean Symonds told the detectives that two of their suspects were fighting on campus. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest student Franklin Summerfield for the murder. Franklin didn't deny any accusations and confessed to the crime without hesitation, saying that he doesn't care that he killed Justin and did it to make him pay. The duo asked him what he meant by make him pay, followed by Franklin explaining that he found out that the victim got his little sister pregnant even though she was still in high school. Franklin confronted Justin about this, threatening that if he doesn't play along and help Jeniffer through her life he would regret his decisions. Justin said that he didn't care about Jeniffer, insulting her and the rest of their family. This was the last straw for Franklin, making him sneak cyanide into Justin's drink which then killed him. In court, Franklin said that he didn't feel any remorse for his actions, causing Judge Anemone to sentence him to 20 years in prison. After the team took care of the murder investigation, Leo and the player confronted Dean Symonds about the brainwashing case, asking him if he knew anything about it. He said that a student kept telling him about a similar problem, saying that he was trying to warn him from a disaster happening, but Spencer thought that he was just trying to play a prank. After having another look around campus, the duo discovered that criminology student Cyril Rey has also been investigating the brainwashing technique, trying to figure out what effects it could have to the human mind. Cyril was thrilled to be questioned by the police, saying that when he will discover more, he will share his information with them. The detectives also had another talk with Jeniffer, asking if she was alright after her brother got arrested. She told them that her brother kept a locket she gave to him in his bag, asking if she could have it back. Leo and the player rummaged through Franklin's bag and found the locket which they then gave back to Jeniffer. She was very grateful, thanking the team for finding it for her. Later that day, Vincent told Nellie and the player that a student called the station a few hours ago, saying they heard two people talking about drugs near the entrance of the university's sewer system. Chief Woods said that he sent beat cop Savannah Royle over to check the situation, but she hasn't come back nor called the station. The detectives got in the car and drove back to the university, hoping they can find officer Royle and discover what happened. Summary Victim * 'Justin Shepherd '(collapsed on a campus bench) Murder Weapon * '''Cyanide Killer * Franklin Summerfield Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect speaks Japanese. * This suspect uses mouthwash. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash. *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes weed. * This suspect speaks Japanese. * This suspect uses mouthwash. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash. *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes weed. * This suspect speaks Japanese. * This suspect uses mouthwash. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes weed. * This suspect speaks Japanese. * This suspect uses mouthwash. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer smokes weed. * The killer speaks Japanese. * The killer uses mouthwash. * The killer has a rash. * The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Campus. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Backpack; New Suspect: Spencer Symonds; Victim identified: Justin Shepherd) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer smokes weed; Murder weapon registered: Cyanide) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Japanese Text) * Analyze Japanese Text. (09:00:00; Result: The killer speaks Japanese) * Confront Dean Symonds about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Chemistry Ampitheater) * Investigate Chemistry Ampitheater. (Clues: Access Badge, Pencil Case) * Examine Access Badge. (Result: New Suspect: Larry Chapson) * Question Mr. Chapson about the victim. * Examine Pencil Case. (Result: New Suspect: Franklin Summerfield) * Ask Franklin if he knew the victim. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Dorm Room. (Clues: Pile of Clothes, Keys, Drinking Bottle) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Antonia Pierson) * Question Antonia about Justin. (Result: Antonia smokes weed, Antonia speaks Japanese) * Examine Keys. (Result: Talk to Larry Chapson again) * Ask Larry why he left his keys in the dorm room. (Result: Larry smokes weed) * Analyze Drinking Bottle. (12:00:00; Result: The killer uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Teacher's Desk) * Investigate Teacher's Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Franklin Summerfield again) * Confront Franklin about the threat. (Result: Franklin smokes weed, Franklin speaks Japanese; New Suspect: Jeniffer Summerfield; Attribute: Jeniffer smokes weed) * Talk to Jeniffer about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Jeniffer speaks Japanese, Jeniffer uses mouthwash) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Textbook; Talk to Spencer Symonds again) * Ask Spencer about Justin's behavior. (Result: Spencer speaks Japanese, Spencer uses mouthwash) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Talk to Franklin Summerfield again) * Talk to Franklin about the victim's notebook. (Result: Franklin uses mouthwash) * Examine Textbook. (Result: Talk to Antonia Pierson again) * Ask Antonia why she blackmailed the victim. (Result: Antonia uses mouthwash) * Investigate Bushes. (Clues: Mouthwash Bottle, Pile of Sticks) * Examine Mouthwash Bottle. (Result: Creamy Sample) * Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Cyanide Pills) * Analyze Creamy Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has a rash) * Analyze Cyanide Pills. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears glasses) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (1/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (1/6) * Ask Spencer about the brainwashing. (Result: New Clues on Campus; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Canpus. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Weird Symbols) * Analyze Symbols. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Cyril Rey) * Confront Cyril about his research. (Reward: Hypno Glasses) * See how Jeniffer is doing. (Result: New Clues on Chemistry Ampitheater) * Investigate Chemistry Ampitheater. (Clues: Franklin's Bag) * Examine Franklin's Bag. (Result: Shiny Box) * Examine Shiny Box. (Result: Locket) * Analyze Locket. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Jeniffer Summerfield again) * Give Jeniffer the locket. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University